A Trip to Vancouver
by FallenDownAHole
Summary: My first story never posted it... actually i did, but it got deleted E/C crossover of all CSIs: Sandle n M
1. Vancouver

As Calleigh Duquesne and Eric Delko stepped off the airplane.

"Oh my god! Horatio wasn't kiddin' when he said this place was beautiful just after Christmas!"

Eric had been called back early to go to a conference in Vancouver, BC, Canada with Calleigh. Of course hearing he'd be going with Calleigh - the girl of his DREAMS, that he could never have - he agreed. After all, he hadn't had a chance to spend time with her in a long time (because of Jake, who then went and broke her heart - again! What a bastard!) Anyway, this weekend and a bit will be for workshops and the two of us.

"Hey Cal, isn't that your bag?" he asked, pointing towards a light green suitcase with a pink ribbon around the handles.

"Oh yeah, good eye Eric." She said winking at you playfully. He already had grabbed his bags, a navy blue duffle and a briefcase as a carry-on.

"Well if that's all," you state," let's get to the hotel."

All of a sudden out of nowhere you here "Calleigh?!"

"Oh my god Sara!"

"SHREEK" was all you could hear as Calleigh dumped her bag - which he picked up.

"Calleigh my god it's been forever. What are you doing here for?" said Sara Sidle.

"Oh, I'm here for a conference. You?"

"Same! If were at the same hotel I hope we get rooms next to each other!"

"Oh Sara this is Eric, my co-worker. Eric, this is Sara, an old friend of mine, Sara who's this?" gesturing toward Greg.

"This is Gre-"

"SANDERS?!"

"DELKO?!"

"Holy shit man, it's been forever! What happened to you?"

"I transferred to the Las Vegas crime lab. You still in Miami?"

"'Course!"

"Well I guess you two know each other." Calleigh said in a slightly confused matter.

"We used to hang out back in high school, well at least the one year you were there- Senior Year. Good times!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Well are you staying at the hotel the conference is at?" said Calleigh.

"Yeah, we are." said Sara.

"We should ride together then," said Greg.

"Yeah, sounds good."

IN LADIES CAR

"So how do you know 'Greg'?" said Calleigh.

"Well for starters he's at the Lab. And his full name is Gregory Sanders."

"Oh, he's cute."

"No! Calleigh come on."

"Sara Sidle don't you dare try to lie to me!"

"Okay fine, but we aren't going out."

"You should. He'd be good for you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well he's not old for starters." Calleigh said laughing out loud.

"Good point. But who's 'Eric Delko'?"

"Oh he's just a co-worker."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"FINE! He's my best GUY friend."

"He is sooo hot! Is he gay?"

"NO!"

"So then why aren't you two going out?!"

"It's too unprofessional."

"My ass!" said Sara.

MEANWHILE...

"Damn Delko! She is fine!"

"Hey, don't talk about Calleigh that way!"

"Ooh, touchy. You two going out?"

"No, were best _friends_," emphasising the last bit.

"Oh! You want more, but don't know how to tell her! Same."

"With Sara?"

"Yeah."

The rest of the way they sat reminiscing about their senior year.

AT THE HOTEL

"Us boys are goanna go check in, 'kay?" said Greg.

"That works." said Calleigh.

As they walked to the counter, they bumped into a man walking away from the counter. "Hey! Watch it man!"

"Messer?!" Eric and Greg said at the same time.

"Delko and Sanders?! What are you doing here?" Said Daniel.

"LINSEY?!" said Calleigh and Sara, as the guys spun around.

"You know each other?" said everyone at the same time.

"Yeah," said Eric.

"Messer went to school with us." said Greg.

"No way? Lindsey went to school with us," said Sara.

"Um excuse me miss," said Greg. "Can we get the 6 of our rooms next to each other?"

"Actually Mr. Sanders, you and Ms. Sidle will be in the same room, Mr. Delko and Ms. Duquesne will be in the same room, and if they haven't told you already so will Ms. Manroe and Mr. Messer," said the concierge.

"WHAT?!" said Greg and Sara simulatianously.

"Oh my God!" mumbled Calleigh and Eric.

"Oh you didn't know? That's what they always do at these conferences."

'What? Calleigh? Me? Same room? OVER NIGHT?! HELP!!' thought Eric

'I'm goanna need to take a really freezing _cold_ shower to night' thought Greg.

'Oh my god! Eric will be next to me… possibly _shirtless_!! Oh no! I brought my lingerie!' thought Calleigh

'What if Greg sleeps _nude_! I wonder what Calleigh will be wearing to bed?' thought Sara.

"Why are you and Lindsey so clam, Messer?" Eric asked.

"We knew earlier," said Lindsey a little too quickly.

"Oh." said Sara.

"So where are you two sleeping?" said Greg.

"In the bedroom," said Danny.

'So they are together,' thought Calleigh.

"No! I meant what room?"

"Oh," said Lindsey.

"Room 510. You?"

"Room 511," said Eric looking at the room information, praying the information would change magically.

"Cool! We got room 512," said Greg.

'This is going to be a very, very long night,' though Sara, Calleigh, Eric and Greg.

"Hey!" said Danny- hoping to change the subject seeing the awkwardness between the four CSIs. "Why don't we go to the club upstairs tonight?"

"Yeah, we can all catch up," said Lindsey.

"Why don't we meet down here at around- 5:00pm; which gives everyone 2 hours."

"Sounds good," said Sara, looking at Greg who was nodding.

"So then it's a date," said Calleigh realizing that was the worst possible thing to say right then and there.


	2. In The Club

CALLEIGH AND ERIC'S ROOM

"Should I wear this dress?" asked Calleigh to Sara. Sara and Eric had temporarily switched rooms so the girls could get dressed without having the door between the rooms open.

"Wow! Hell yeah. By the way Calleigh you're so getting laid tonight!" said Sara jokingly.

"Then I'm not wearing that."

"No Calleigh, I was just joking. You'd look great in that!"

"Thanks, what are you wearing Sara?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe this halter and a pair of kapris."

"Can I do your hair?"

"NO WAY! After what happened last time?! NO WAY! Absolutely NOT!"

"Fine, said Calleigh slipping into her backless, knee length, halter dress.

"Do you think there's something Linds' isn't telling us?" asked Calleigh.

"Like what? That she's dating this 'Danny Messer' guy."

"Yeah."

"Well if she is, she'll tell us tonight."

"That's true, she never could keep a secret from us," said Calleigh.

SARA AND GREG'S ROOM

"Hey Sanders? Which shirt is more flowery? This one or this one?"

"Wow! Big D, I didn't know you liked flowers?" said Greg, laughing to himself.

"I don't, Calleigh does," said Eric.

"Oh! Uh… that one," said Greg pointing to the one on Eric's left.

A white, short sleeved, dress shirt with pink flowers and green stems everywhere. Eric them proceed to pull out a pair of dressy black jeans and a white beater. Greg on the other hand was wearing a black dress shirt and brown slacks. Now fiddling with his bleached short hair, (which was spiked up a little).

5:00PM - LOBBEY OF THE HILTON

'Where are they,' thought Eric, who was already getting anxious. Greg on the other hand was sitting on the chair next to Eric, and was rehearsing how to ask Sara to dance.

Just then Danny and Lindsey walked out of the elevator.

"Sup boys," said Danny.

"Hey Messer, nice duds," said Eric.

"Yeah," said Greg.

Danny was wearing an open blue dress shirt with a beater inside and black slacks. Lindsey was wearing a denim mini, and a light blue tank.

"Delko," said answering his vibrating phone. "Okay, sure. See you in a bit." said Eric as he hung up.

"Who was that?" said a very nervous Greg.

"Cal and Sara. They'll meet us in the club on the second floor at the bar." said Eric.

5:10 AT THE BAR

"What's taking them so long?" said Greg looking at his watch.

"Who knows," said Eric, turning to look at the entrance. "OH MY GOD!!" was all Eric could say when he saw Calleigh walk in.

"Holy SHIT!!" was all Greg could say when he saw Sara walk in. Both boys' jaws hung open as they watched their co-workers walk in.

ACROSS THE ROOM

"What's up with Eric?" said Calleigh.

"I think he saw you," said Sara. "How come Greg's mouth is like that?"

"Well, for one thing you're showin' cleavage and you look HOT!" said Calleigh laughing as they walked up to an Eric - who couldn't help but stare at Calleigh's legs, and a Greg- who looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his sockets and his jaw was about to fall off.

"Wow! Calleigh, Sara, you guys look great!" said Lindsey; who was having a hard time not falling out of her seat, laughing at Eric and Greg.

"Yeah," agreed Danny; who ended up getting a cold stare from Lindsey.

Meanwhile Greg and Eric were trying very hard to stop staring at their extremely attractive co-workers. "Nice shirt Eric," said a slightly blushing Calleigh Duquesne.

"Yeah, you too Greggo," said Sara, who was having a hard time not laughing.

"GREGGO?!" asked everyone in deep confusion.

"It's my nickname at the lab," said a very embarrassed Greg Sanders quietly.

"Aw, that's so cute!" said Lindsey as she dragged away Calleigh and Sara. "If you'll excuse us boys, we have some catching up to do."

"You guys really need to stop staring you know," said Danny.

"Sara's wearing a halter though."

"Did you see Cal's legs! Oh my god! She's trying to kill me!" said Eric, who was still in shock.

AT THE OTHER END OF THE BAR

"Wow! You guys look hot. Calleigh, I think you put Eric into shock. And Sara, DAMN! 'Greggo' is going to need to take multiple cold showers tonight," said Lindsey.

"Well, thank you… I think," said Sara.

"Sooo, what's up with you and Danny?" said the blond.

"Well we have been going out for about two months now. He may look like a player, but he's not."

"Congrats Linds!"

"Yeah, you might of finally found the right guy."

"Have you guys said the three big words?!"

"No, not yet but I know it'll be soon."

"Awe. So how'd it happen?"

"Yes, we want all the details!"

"Well he invited me over to his house for drinks and laughs."

"And?!"

"Shh, let her finish."

"He bet 100 he would beat me at a game of pool. I obviously beat him, and he said he would pay have to pay me after he got his next pay check - we were both shooting whiskey, by the way so we were both fairly tipsy at the time - and I said he'd pay me now or he would have to find something better."

"Wow!"

"Did you guys have a thing before this?"

"No, but we were fairly close, we were - and still are - partners."

"Oh, so you two were close?"

"Yup. Anyway, next thing I know we're on his pool table doing it. That's about it," said Lindsey.

"Wow! So are you two living together now?"

"No but we spend the nights at his house or mine."

"You are so lucky, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Linds," started Calleigh, "he's a keeper," nodding towards Danny.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot. So what's up with you and Eric, Calleigh?"

"Nothing, why on Earth would you think of something like that?"

"Well his eye just happened to be on you right now"

"What?!" said Calleigh spinning around to check.

"Ha, she was just joking."

"So you do like him."

"No."

"Then?"

"Were just really good friends,"

"Who want more," added Sara, looking at Lindsey.

"It's okay Calleigh, he is gorgeous," said Lindsey.

"Yeah, I would love to see him in a towel."

"Well for your information he is a diver," said Calleigh smugly.

"Oh wow! You are so luckily."

"Hey, we should go swimming tomorrow after the workshop," suggested Sara

"Sure, it'll be fun."

"Are you guys trying to kill me?

"Maybe," said Sara.

"Uh huh," said Lindsey laughing to herself.

"Fine, but I'll die a happy death. Your turn Sara, what's up with you and _"Greggo"_?"

"Well, he works in the DNA lab, and after it exploded and he got beat up, I don't know, it's just been different."

"The UST went through the roof," said Calleigh while laughing.

MAENWHILE

"GUYS! Stop staring!"

"I know but I've never seen this side of Sara, its mesmerizing."

"Forget Sara, how are we going to fall asleep tonight?"

"Well I don't have to worry."

"Why," asked Eric and Greg.

"Cause, Montana and I have been dating for two months."

"Wow!" said Greg.

"You're actually committed?

"Absolutely! Lindsey is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Damn!"

"You are lucky," said Eric.

"So Eric," said Danny. "Where do you and "Ms. Duquesne" stand?"

"Actually, I don't know."

"What?!" said Greg.

"Yeah, she just got out of a bad relationship with an ex, and I don't wanna push her."

"That really sucks," said Greg

"Yeah, but you gotta push her but not to hard."

"Why?"

"Cause you gotta make her see how much you care."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Since when did you become so romantically smart?" asked Greg.

"Since I got Lindsey, and you guys are still dreaming." They all were laughing now.

Sanders ... Dun Dun Dun Duh! It's your turn in the hot seat," said Danny.

"Hah ha, your turn 'Greggo'," said Eric smugly.

"Well if you must know, I've liked Sara since the day I met her."

"So what's the problem?"

"She likes old men."

"Ooh, that sucks."

"Tell me about is."

"Well, might as well keep trying. I know, we'll play 'Truth or Dare' in my room-since it's the biggest-tonight."

"Can we play it tomorrow or on New Years, I'm just about ready to hit the sack," said Greg.

"Me too, and it's going to be a lot harder to fall asleep with Calleigh around."

"Oh God, what if Sara sleeps nude!?"

"Well, tell us in the morning," said Danny, who was laughing so hard he was almost in tears.

"Hey Cal, I'm gonna hit the sack," said Eric as he wandered over to the ladies table.

"You know what, I'll come and join you."

"Good night everyone," said Eric.

"See ya'll tomorrow," said Calleigh.

"You wanna go Sara?"

"Sure might as – yawn - well."


End file.
